


Death Requires Sacrifices

by Feytouched



Series: Adventures of a Phoenix Cultist [1]
Category: Chasm-Connected, Rixixi
Genre: Cultists, M/M, mention of sacrifice, sex with ulterior motives, slight dominance play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feytouched/pseuds/Feytouched
Summary: Callaherdyrn a cultist of the Phoenix has to come up with a new way of obtaining sacrifices for his lord.And so he adventures out from his home city, searching for someone to help with his new plan.
Relationships: Ahery/Ruun, Callaherdyrn/Ruun
Series: Adventures of a Phoenix Cultist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182977
Kudos: 1





	Death Requires Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of the Rixixi ARPG.  
> Ruun: https://www.deviantart.com/magmatixi/art/Ruun-0316-776256763  
> Callaherdyrn: https://www.deviantart.com/magmatixi/art/Callaherdyrn-0494-840065937
> 
> Callaherdyrn is a cultist without any morals, so if this is not your cup of tea, please move on, this piece does not judge him or his cult.
> 
> First time I ever wrote smut for these creatures, so please be kind. I appreciate any tips and/or advice however.

The blood slowly dripped from the slab, down to the floor and vanishing beneath the shrine. The stone raven remained silent, only His eyes seemed to glow brighter. Callaherdyrn smiled. Another successful sacrifice. Hard to say how much blood they would need to spill in order to wake Him fully, but they were making progress. The other cultists finished their praying murmurs and slowly filtered out of the stone cathedral. They would meet again.

Callaherdyrn made to follow his brothers and sisters but another of the higher ranking priests stopped him, putting a paw on his shoulder, making the white ixi stop in his tracks. „You are doing grest so far Ahery. Our Lord will be pleased with you. However there are concerns regarding the population of Malkiz. They have started talking of a white phantom stealing their young and unaware. We have to move our hunting grounds lest we be discovered before it is time.“ Ahery turned and regarded the one who had spoken to him. The cultist had his cloak drawn low enough that not even a hint of their face was visible. The white ixi chuckled, spreading his arms in a peaceful gesture, the wings that grew from his paws fluttering slightly. „Calm yourself Hestus. I was not born yesterday. I already know how to continue pleasing Lord Phoenix without drawing the ire of the locals. After all, blood is the only thing He truly needs. I thank you for the warning however.“ He slightly bowed his head, accepting and acknowledging the seniority of the other priest. Making enemies within your own order never was useful. The ixi called Hestus snorted a little. „Be careful out there. Pride can damn you real fast“, was all he said however and gave a small wave, dismissing Callaherdyrn from their talk.

Before leaving however, Callaherdyrn decided to change, leaving his robes within the fallen temple of his god and clothing himself in attire similar to that of many travelers. Should the locals indeed be crafting legends and myths about him, he wanted to make sure to go unrecognized for as logn as possible. He left the building, wandering over the silent streets of Malkiz, towards where the space crafts where moored, waiting to take on passengers. His fellow cultist had been right in one thing; they indeed had to look elsewhere for prey – or to new methods. And Ahery already had an idea how he wanted to start.   
  
****

The engine roared angrily as the space craft finally touched down near Cach Torix. The port bustled with tourists and it was easy for Ahery to leave quietly without drawing any attention to himself. He had come to Sxriix due to rumors about a strong and ancient primal ixi, well versed in ice magic. However they seemed to be rather ellusive and avoided the company of others. The white ixi asked the locals if they had heard of any ice imbued primals lately but seemed to be out of luck until an old miner heard his question. „Lad, I know whom ye're after“, the older, olive coloured and very dusty ixi hollered, sauntering over to were Ahery stood and pondered his further plans. „Fella's named Ruun but he ain't much of a talker. Ye gotta go north east from here. The salt flats are where he's at. Wouldn't count on him tho.“  
  
Ahery tried his hardest to avoid wincing when the stranger continued talking, it was clear that they had been in the wastes for quite a while, a bath surely would not be amiss. Busy with avoiding his gag reflex, Callaherdyrn nodded in thanks and offered a small morsel of nskanetian food in exchange for the information. The miner quickly snatched it up and Ahery used this moment to escape towards a handler of skydrakes that allowed tourists to rent the animals as their mounts on Sxriix.   
  
„Greetings“, he told the ixi, who seemed to be of the domestic subspecies, judging from the size and how big their eyes seemed to be. Impressive, especially considering that those Skydrakes would be able to drag them behind quite easily should their temper run wild. The handler turned towards Ahery and beamed at him, eyes sparkling with the joy of a potential sale. „Hello, hello, hello Mister! Welcome to Tal'kir's Stable, we have the fastest drakes of all Sxriix. Skydrakes for reaching the most remote areas of the salt flates and Tunneldrakes if you would rather have amazing pictures of the underground forest. We pride ourselves in utter satisfaction of our customers. We got no bad reviwes in … well ever actually!“ Ahery immediately doubted that but the ability of those Skydrakes were very intriguing indeed. „I understand. Those Skydrakes of yours … how much to rent one of them? I find the salt flats to be very intriguing, as you know Nskanetis is full of water and deserts are rare. I would like to view this particular wonder of nature myself.“ The domestic ixi bounced up and down as they heard this, eagerly pulling a stunned Callaherdyrn along, dragging him to a vermillion Skydrake that looked rather bored. „Ah yes a tourist I see. Then you would like to take Ghyani, she has a very calm temper and is suited for first time riders.“ Ahery regarded the draconid with interest and let her sniff one of his paws. She did look like she could carry his weight. Good. „I will gladly take her“, he answered and pulled out a few gemstones along with a few other items usually valued when trading with non nskanetian folk. „Any of this catch your interest?“

****

The bartering went fast and soon Ahery had been on his way, sitting comfortably on Ghyani the Skydrake. As they soared northward the ixi was grateful for the warm pelts that came with the rental of a mount for they kept the harsh winds from his face. Callaherdyrn let Ghyani choose the winds she wanted to take, he was busy with looking for clues of ice magic. If this primal ixi was indeed here, they had to have used their magic somewhere. Finally his eyes spied something that could be an icicle or something similar, gleaming in the sunlight. Clicking his tongue the ixi steered his mount towards the crystal. Indeed. It was ice. An almost sinister smile crossed Callaherdyrn's lips. Good. Almost at the end of his search. As he saw that the ice went deeper, leading into a cave system, the white ixi decided to land. He dismounted Ghyani and ordered her to wait, leaving her a good amount of food and water.

****

Ahery shuddered involuntarily as his paw steps halled through the cavern. This was stranger than His temple. The ixi was used to the strangeness of the leyline as well, but this magical ice was different. Powerful. Carefully the cultist made his way deeper and deeper into the lair until he came to a dead end. There the cavern was higher even than buldings in Malkiz and right in the middle there lay a hulk of an ixi. Red and blue radiation permeated the air and Ahery stumbled a little. He had to be careful. This being outclassed him in terms of magic. Outclassed him by a lot. Callaherdyrn cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a hint of nervousness creeping up his spine. Yet, he did his damndest to remain standing upright.

A deep rumble answered him as Ruun woke from his slumber and slowly got to it's feet. The ancient ixi towered over the white ixi and regarded the visitor with a guarded gaze. „Can I help you, youngling?“, it inquired, each word accentued with a small crackle, like ice that slowly broke from a glacier.

Callaherdyrn's throat had become dry as he realized how large exactly his query was. Collecting himself, he bowed and tried to apply his charme. Loneliness surely had to be an issue for this ancient soul. At least he hoped it was. While the cultist was willing to serve Phoenix in any way possible, he still hesitated to be too wanton.

„I am … looking for a mate“, he found himself saying, opting to stay as close to the truth as he could. A lie was better masked that way. „Tales of your magnificence have reached far and wide and I find my heart wanting.“

Ruun listened to the sweet words and broke into rumbling laughter. „You amuse me,little one. Are you even sure what you are asking for?“ The primal stepped closer to the cultist and rose onto its haunches, now dwarfing Callaherdyrn quite easily. „I am!“ Now the smallest bit defiant, Ahery tilted his head, trying to meet Ruun's gaze but failing. Another rumble. Then a sweeping claw, roughly cutting through all layers of clothing the cultist wore, shredding the textile with ease. „You do not need those then.“   
  
Callaherdyrn blinked in surprise. This went different than he had thought. Ruun was more assertive in this matter than expected. The primal scooped the smaller ixi up, carrying him down a tunnel that previously had been hidden by Ruun's bulk. The cultist used the time to gently rub his face against Ruun's chest,emitting a low coo. He knew how to be the giver, but so far had never been on the side of the receiver. So he tried to warm Ruun to him and mimic what he had experienced others do when in his position.

Eventually Ruun reached its destination, a smaller cave, but outfitted with furs and other soft materials. A den for frolicking. The primal put Ahery down, letting the radiation play over the white fur and enjoying the play of colours. Ruun lowered itself carefully, making sure to not accidently squish it's smaller partner. Callaherdyrn waited until the other ixi had done so before running his paws over Ruun's large wings. The cultist had to admit he had no idea what a primal liked and began testing a few of his theories. One of them involved using his claws on the soft downs growing on the inner side of the wings. A light pressing had Ruun close its eyes with bliss, however it growled warningly as Ahery increased the pressure. The smaller ixi raised his head and nibbled along Ruun's jaw, earning himself another noise of approval.

For a while the primal was content letting the white ixi explore and test to his heart's content. The eagerness of younglings was refreshing every time. Slowly Ahery figured out which buttons to push, coaxing growls and even some moans from Ruun. As he glanced down, Callaherdyrn saw how Ruun's penis was pushing from its sheath, gleaming with moisture. It also was quite large. Calculating the best way of how to proceed, Ruun once more caught Ahery off guard as he simply flipped the white ixi over, positioning the cultist on his arms and knees. Callaherdyrn let himself be pushed in a way that his ass stuck prominently into the air. The cultist gasped as a cold tongue touched his behind and then wandered deeper towards where his sex was located and with slow strokes breached into him. His muscles spasmed around Ruun's tongue, squeezing as the primal worked his way deeper and deeper. One paw at Ahery's ass, Ruun steadied the other ixi, doing its best to prepare and more important undo him. A youngling with his kind of wish was easier when a bit more mellow. Ahery whined despite himself, sneaking one of his paws down, unseating himself slightly during that endeavor. Ruun's ministrations spoke of experience and skill, the primal knew how to make him forget what he had come to it for. Ahery's paw closed around his weeping erection, pumping it in the rythm of Ruun's tongue.

„Ready, youngling?“ Callaherdyrn almost whined again as Ruun withdrew the oh so skilled tongue. He must have made a noise however that the primal took as approval for the next thing the white ixi noticed was the tip of Ruun's member pushing into him. Ahery gasped as the other ixi burrowed itself inside him, allowing the cultist a small amount of respite before pulling back and slamming into him. Ahery had to use his claws to steady himself as Ruun began ravishing him, hitting just the right spot often enough to make him tremble and moan. So this was how receivers felt... Frankly, it was exilerating. He would not mind serving Him more often in this matter.

Ruun closed its eyes and enjoyed the tight warmth around his shaft. This youngling felt good and his eagerness was making it easy to enjoy their coupling, the primal did not feel like he had to be afraid he would accidently hurt his partner. Noticing how lost Ahery became in his pleasure, Ruun sneaked a paws under his body and took over pleasuring his member. It wanted the smaller ixi trembling and gasping before it would allow itself to orgasm. This would help with impregnating he hoped.

Callaherdyrn felt hot and lost. He could not remember the last time he felt such a pleasure. He pushed back against Ruun, causing more friction, more pleasure. He raised his head moaning wantonly, almost begging Ruun for release.

Ruun growled and pushed Ahery down once more, sinking it's icy teeth into one white shoulder as he allowed himself release and brought the cultist over the edge as well.  
  
Pain seering through his shoulder at the same time his orgasm hit, Callaherdyrn fell into blackness, not noticing how Ruun withdrew and then returned, cleaning him before collecting him into its arms after which Ruun as well fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For further reading on Rixixi and their world you can go here:  
> http://nskanetis.net/explore.html


End file.
